A number of quinoline, acridine and phenazine derivatives will be synthesized as potential viricides, especially as oncogenic viricides, and as potential antineoplastic agents. Also, partial structures, and open-chain analogs of uridine and adenosine will be synthesized as potential inhibitors of nucleotide biosynthesis and, therefore, as possible drugs for the treatment of viral and neoplastic diseases. A microplate cell-culture system will be used as a preliminary screen to determine the anti-herpes simplex viral activity of synthesized compounds. This system simultaneously measures antiviral activity and cytotoxicity of the drug being studied. Compounds also will be evaluated for antineoplastic activity in mice bearing L1210 lymphoid leukemia as an ascites tumor.